


Snapchat made me do it

by Diosann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diosann/pseuds/Diosann
Summary: Hinata is too young to buy sex toys so he masturbates with whatever he finds, one day he sends video to the wrong person.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Snapchat made me do it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, English is not my fluent language but I tried my best, comments and likes are appreciated tysm x

Kageyama was studying when suddenly a notification arrived to his phone, he frowned when he saw it was a snapchat from Hinata. He only has that app because he likes to play with the filters sometimes so the fact that his best friend was texting him through there surprised him. He unlocked the phone and played the video. As soon as he saw what it was his face turned burning red but he never stopped watching it. It was a video of Hinata riding a vegetable in a condom and you could read "I bet your dick would feel better". Kageyama pressed his legs together to stop the incoming erection and replied "I think you got the wrong number". He left the phone locked and facing down and rushed to the bathroom to put some cold water on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with both of you?" Daichi asked a little bit mad pulling Kageyama and Hinata aside. None of them answered. "Did you fight or what?" Still no answer. "I can't have you today like this, so get change and leave, and don't come back until you fix that attitude" Daichi said and left.

They went to the dressing room in completely silence and started to get change in different places. "I didn't mean to send that to you" Hinata mumbled. Kageyama swallowed hard but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry" Hinata's voice was cracking. "It's okay I guess, I just wasn't expecting that type of video" Kageyama rushed to answer because after all he was his best friend and didn't like to hear him like that. "It was for someone else, the contact is under yours and I was too horny to check properly, I'm really sorry you shouldn't have seen that" Hinata started crying. Kageyama got close to him until he was patting his back. "I'm sorry I know this is hard for you and I'm not being the friend I should be it's just that" Hinata stopped him. "Please don't tell anyone" he plead looking at his eyes. Those words hurt Kageyama more than he ever wished. Seeing his best friend not only suffering but being ashamed til the point he wasn't trusting him anymore was painful. "Listen to me" Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata's cheeks so he was facing him. "I'm your best friend, I would never judge you or do anything that would hurt you. I don't care what you do in your private life, if you like boys is okay, if you like being bottom is okay, maybe stuffing yourself with food is not okay, but you do you, that I will be here not matter what" Kageyama said ceasing Hinata's tears. "Thank you" he mumbled hugging him.

"Hinata" Kageyama stopped him by holding his hand beforr he was getting inside his house. Hinata looked at him with all of his attention. "Maybe another day, instead of a vegetable... Maybe we could... You know... Give it a try" Kageyama said shyly and looking at the floor to hide himself and his blushed cheeks. "Kageyama?" Hinata looked at him surprised. "I'm sorry" he started walking out. "But" Hinata was still in shock and with the fear of Hinata stopping him, Kageyama started running.

"Hinata" Kageyama groaned while moving his hand up and down his dick fast. He couldn't stop seeing the image of Hinata fucking himself on his head. A notification made him jump of the bed, he thought it was his mom telling him she would be soon back at home but instead it was Hinata through WhatsApp. He usually wouldn't check but the fact of having Hinata talking to him in that exact moment turned him on even way more. For his surprise it was a picture of Hinata bare ass and 3 fingers on it with the caption "I followed your recommendation, no vegetables but it doesn't feel the same, it's your fault so I hope you fix it" Kageyama swallowed and kept moving his hand faster than ever while he didn't stop looking at his phone. His orgasm was so intense he couldn't avoid being loud. When he recovered he took a picture of his dick in his hand full of cum and added "I think I know how".

"I'm really lost with those two" Daichi pointed out. "Huh?" Suga got closed to him trying to understand. "Yesterday they weren't talking to each other and today they are better than ever, I'm taking credit of this change of attitude" Daichu said proudly. "Doesn't it look familiar to you?" Suga arrowed an eyebrow. "No" Daichi frowned. "First year, we were dating in secret" Suga didn't have to say anything else. "But they are too young" Daichi recriminated. "We were the same age" Suga tried not to laugh. "Okay but I don't want to picture Kageyama and Hinata fucking" Daichi mumbled. "Kageyama and Hinata what?" Asahi said behind them and both turned to him with a dead face.

"So?" Hinata asked nervously while standing against the wall from outside his house. "It was good seeing you today" Kageyama's face was red. "Do you want to come in? Maube we can watch TV for a while" Hinata couldn't stop playing with his hands. "O-O-okay we can do that" Kageyama answered. They both went in to an empty house and sat on the couch with a bit of distance. Kageyama faked yawning so his arm was now behind Hinata. Hinata noticed and moved a little to Kageyama's side. "Summer is getting close cause it's already starting to get hot" he said to get an excuse to move. Not a good one to be fair. "I didn't lie before" Kageyama hold Hinata's shoulder finally. "What do you mean?" he looked at him. "You look good today" Kageyama licked his lips. "T-t-thank you" Hinata kissed his cheek making both blush. "Can you give me another?" Kageyama asked. Hinata got on his knees in the couch and kissed Kageyama's cheek making a loud and long noise. Kageyama laugh while slipping his hand to Hinata's waist. "Another?" Hinata whispered. Kageyama nodded while turning his head and they started making out passionately.

"Can I?" Kageyama stopped to look at Hinata with his fingers about to slip inside Hinata's clothes. "Yes" Hinata started kissing him again, this time more slowly and less sloppy. Kageyama slip his fingers carefully touching the bare skin of Hinata's ass and making his way into the entrance where he started rubbing in small circles. Hinata gasp in the middle of the kiss. "Wait" he pulled out Kageyama's hand. He looked at Hinata terrified, worried if he was going to fast or making him uncomfortable. "Don't be silly, I like that, it's just" with his free hand he covered Kageyama's eyes and a few seconds later started to lick the fingers like it was a blowjob. Kageyama sighed in relief and started kissing Hinata's neck getting rid of the hand in his eyes and pulling down Hinata's trousers and underwear to leave his bare ass uncovered. "Better view" he mumbled making Hinata laugh.

Hinata's back arched at the feeling of Kageyama's finger making his way inside of him. He was used to be open but it was the first time someone else was doing it. "Is that okay?" Kageyama wanted to be sure. "It feels amazing Kageyama, don't worry" Hinata placed a soft kiss on his lips. Kageyama quickly hid on his neck giving kisses and starting to move his fingers. He could feel Hinata's body moving up and down. "I want to see you" Kageyama whispered, Hinata smiled and without stopping he got rid of his t-shirt. "You've always been so perfect" Kageyama started licking one of the pink, small, hard nipples making Hinata groan. "More" he plead pressing his fingers in Kageyama's shoulders, he smiled and penetrated him with another one.

"Mine" Hinata mumbled after taking Kageyama's shirt off and biting his collar bone. "Yours" Kageyama whispered adding a third finger. Both of them were pretty horny, the room was filled with the wet noises coming from Hinata's ass and loads of groaning. "We should go to my bedroom, I have some condoms up there, fuck me Kageyama Tobio" Hinata looked at Kageyama in the eyes. "I will fuck you in a way that everyday of our lives I will hear you saying this" Kageyama pointed out.

They arrived at Hinata's room after a few accidents on the way just because they were giving sloppy kisses. Hinata pushed Kageyama making him fall in his bed. "Let me have a taste of you" Hinata got on his knees and started unzipping Kageyama's trousers. Kageyama was speechless and wasn't breathing at all watching what was about to happen. His fingers pressed hard on Hinata's bed undoing it a little at the feel of his dick being touched by someone else's hand. "It seemed smaller in the picture" Hinata was amused. "It's because of you, it has never been like that" Kageyama stutter. "Then I should show it my gratitude" Hinata laughed a bit and started giving cat licks on the tip making Kageyama groan louder. Was this Hinata's first time? It didn't feel like it. He knew what he was doing by stare at Kageyama's eyes with all the licking until suddenly he opened his mouth and filled it with Kageyama's dick making him close his eyes since he was choking. Kageyama bit his lip because he was about to scream and pushed Hinata's head a bit more. 

Hinata and Kageyama were looking at each other trying to recover their breath. "That was hot" both of them said surprising each other what lead into Kageyama pulling Hinata to the bed and getting on the top of him. "First drawer" Hinata pointed out while rushing to take off his clothes. Kageyama found a condom and ripped the corner of the plastic to take it off. "Holy shit" he whispered at the feel of the latex on his hard cock. Hinata laughed while pressing his legs on his chest. Kageyama spat on Hinata's ass and massaged it a little while getting close to Hinata and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too Tobio" Hinata whispeared and leaned for a long kiss. 

Kageyama kept moving in and out while holding Hinata's legs on his shoulders so he could kiss hi neck. Meanwhile Hinata was pulling Kageyama's hair moaning with a high pitched voice and sucking his ear lobe. Kageyama moved his body so he was now on his knees without pulling out. Hinata wasn't comfortable without being able to touch him so he lowered his legs ending up sitting in Kageyama's lap. "Can I spank you?" Kageyama asked between moans. "O-o-okay" Hinata placed his head on Kageyama's shoulder without stopping. Kageyama slip his hands from Hinata's waist to his ass and then with one of them he hit on the skin. Hinata stopped drastically while letting a very loud moan out of his lips. "More" he whispered getting on his four but leaning his chest to the bed. Kageyama bit his lip with the view and started to get inside of him again. "You like that, huh?" Kageyama spanked him once more on the same cheek while his whole dick was inside of him. This time Hinata's moan was silenced since he was facing down. Kageyama smiled at the reaction and grabbed his cheeks harder and started pounding him with no mercy. Hinata's body was shaking under his, his back couldn't be more arched, one of his hands was stroking himself really fast and the other one wasn't strong enough to hold as hard as it wanted, until finally Hinata moved his head to let a very loud orgasm coming out of his lips. "Please end fast" Hinata pleaded. Kageyama closed his eyes to not see Hinata's body tired and gave him a few hard pounds more until he finally stopped getting all himself into him and slowly arriving to the orgasm. When he recovered, he opened his eyes and as soon as he let go he saw Hinata's body almost collapsing. "Hina" he rushed to hug him. "It's okay, I'm fine, I really enjoyed it" Hinata kissed Kageyama's nose. "I'm sorry I" Hinata didn't let him finish. "You promised me you were going to fuck me in a way I will ask for it everyday, and as always, you didn't fail me" both of them blush. "I love you" both whispered closing his eyes and putting their foreheads together.


End file.
